Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn!
"We never give up and we will shine as bright as the stars!" ''- Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn was created my Miki-Prism-Star . Pretty Rhythm Stars Reborn! Songs and Seiyuu Pretty Rhythm Stars Reborn! Episode List About Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn is set years later after the events of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. All of the charcaters from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future and Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live all have their own family and children. Aira Harune has her own family and is married to Sho. They have two daughters, Mikuru and Ayaka, they also both have a matching necklace with a Prism Stone. Ayaka had a black Prism Stone with wings and Mikuru had a white with a rainbow shine Prism Stone with wings too. Although, something terrible has happened, Mikuru and Ayaka were both 5 years old when Aira was performing a Prism Show, she did an Aurora Rising, but fainted after she completed to jump and fell into a coma. Their family was very sad to hear this. Soon after, a storm had hit where they lived and Mikuru and Ayaka got lost in the storm seperated from her family. Lucky, They were both found by a different family but Mikuru and Ayaka were found by two different familys and they both had amnesia of her real family and lives peacefully with her new family. A couple weeks later, Aira woke up from the coma and they did not say anything about what happened to Mikuru or about Ayaka... Nine years later, Mikuru now also known as Miku, still has the necklace with the Prism Stone with her and has learned how to love and to do Prism Shows. One day, she was at the mall wanting to see her idol Ayaka Harune (her sister but she still dosen't know that she is her sister) and while is was there, she was scouted by Hinamori the manager of Prism Stone and an assistent at Pretty Top so Miku. Once Miku did her debut, Ayaka saw it and choose Miku to be her rival... The Prism Angel Decor There is also some new legendary Prism Stones... The Prism Angel Decor! It is a mix of the Wedding stones, Symphonia stones, and the Disco Rainbow Wedding stones. To get the Prism Angel Decor, you must have all of the stones of the other legendary decors. But the Prism Angel Necklace only needs two other stones to make it, the Night Black Prism Angel Necklace and Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Stones, which Miku and Ayaka have. But, you can also combind other stones of thoose kind to make the Prism Angel Outfit, for example, you have a Pure White Wedding Tiara, Symphonia Dress, Rainbow Shoes, and the Prism Angel Necklace, with that you can make the Prism Angel Wedding but only if your heart is pure. If not then you must colloect the other stones to combind and make the Prism Angel Outfit. Once you have the Prism Angel Outfit and do a Prism Show, you have a chance to do a legendary jump called Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel. One of Miku's jumps is similar is and is the jump to make a Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel, and the jump she can do is Rainbow Pretty Prism Rhythm. She can do this jump because of her pure heart and because of the Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Necklace. But she needs the whole outfit to make Pretty Rhythm: Prism Angel. Ayaka learned how to do Night Pretty Prism Rhythm jump after Miku did her jump. '''Prism Angel Tiara' - needs any kind of Wedding Tiara, Symphonia Top, Rainbow Tiara Prism Angel Dress - needs any kind of Wedding Dress, Symphonia Dress or skirt, and Rainbow Wedding Dress Prism Angel Shoes - needs any kind of Wedding Shoes, Symphonia Boots, and Rainbow Shoes Prism Angel Necklace - needs either one of the Prism Angel Stone Necklaces Characters Pretty☆Prisms Mikuru "Miku" Harune (Mihama) is the main protagonist of Pretty Rhythm: Stars Reborn! Her main color is pink and her style is Lovely and sometimes Star. She is very upbeat and a bit of an airhead. She is the daughter of Aira and Sho, and is the adopted daughter of Naru and Kouij Mihama. She know and loves to play guitar. She has a crush on Hinamori's older brother, Hikaru. Her rival is Ayaka. She has the Pure Rainbow Prism Angel Necklace Stone. Hinamori Toudou is the best friend of Miku and is the daughter of Rizumu and Hibiki and her older brother is Hikaru. Hinamori is one year younger then him. Her main color is purple and her style is Pop and Feminine. She is the top Prism Star of the school that she goes too. She is always there for her friends and can be a bit stubborn sometimes. Her rival is Mizuki and her brother. Haruko "Haru" Takamine is a bit of a tomboy, but can be very girly sometimes. Her main color is blue and her style is Cool and sometimes Feminine. She is kind, friendly and boyish. She loves to play guitar and is very talented is Prism Shows. She is already a very famous Prism Star like Ayaka, but she is not her rival. Her rival is Kaori. Prism❤Roses Ayaka "Aya" Harune (Renjouji) is the rivel and sister (but does not know) of Miku. Her main color is white or red and her style is Sexy and Cool. Her adopted mother is Bell Renjouji and is the adopted sister of Kaori. She is very polite and friendly to others but she can also be a bit rude unlike her mother and father. She is the top Prism Star of Edel Rose and is the new designer of Dear Crown. She has a crush on Hinamori's older brother too. Her rival is Miku. She has the Night Black Prism Angel Necklace Stone. Mizuki Ageha is the daughter of Mia Ageha. Her main color is yellow and white and her style is Feminine. She is the youngest in the group since she is only 12. She is bubbly and kind but can be a bit rude. She is very talented and experienced in Prism Shows. She is the third top Prism Star at Edel Rose behind Kaori. Her rival is Hinamori. Kaori Renjouji is the daughter of Bell Renjouji and is the sister of Aya but Aya is adopted. Her main color is green and her style is Ethnic and Lovely. She is always there for Aya and is always at her side. She is a bit selfish and rude, but she can be very kind and friendly to others. She is the second best Prism Star at Edel Rose behind Aya. Yukoi!♪ Yuki Fukuhama is the daughter of Ann Fukuhama. She is 15 years old, her style is Pop and her color is orange. She has a very good fashion sense like Hinamori, and sometime they fight over which outfit looks better. Yuki is very upbeat and is very friendly. Yuki's rival is Aiko and is good friends with her. She is the new member of Prism Stone's Pretty Prisms, and Yuki and Aiko were in a Prism Star duo called Yukoi! until Aiko left for Edel Rose. Aiko Harune is the daughter of Reina Miyama and Itsuko Harune and is the childhood friend of Mizuki. Aiko is 13 years old, her style is Ethnic and your color is gray like her mother. Aiko is kind and caring, but can be rude at times. She is Yuki's rival and is good friends with her. She is the new member of Edel Rose's Prism Roses, and Yuki and Aiko are in a Prism Star duo called Yukoi! before Aiko left the group and joined Edel Rose. Hearts♫ Hikaru Todo is the son of Rizumu and Hibiki and is the brother of Hinamori. He is one year older then his sister Hinamori. He is a very experienced Prism Star and is very famous. Hikaru and his sister are rivals. He also loves to play guitar and do Prism Shows. He has a crush on Miku. Kazuma "Kazu" Takigawa is the best friend of Hikaru, and is the son of Jun and Kyoko Takigawa. He is 16 years old and is the oldest in the group. He is very laid-back and claim, but can be very childish and likes to tease his friends. He has a crush on Hinamori. Rikko Jonouchi is the son of Serena Jonouchi and he is 15 years old. He is kind, caring, and very polite. He has a crush on Haru. Other Characters Rima is a 17 year old who won the title of Prism Queen a year ago. Her signature color is black and her style is star. In front of the public, she acts kind, friendly, and cheerful, but she is actually very rude and arrogant to others and thinks she is the best Prism Star. Rima is a student at Edel Rose, and is one of their top Prism Stars. She is Prism Rose's coach. Aya and Aiko look up to her. Rima's rival is Tsubasa. Tsubasa is a 17 year old who is very talented in Prism Shows and almost won the title of Prism Queen a year ago. She is said to be the true winner of the Prism Queen Cup a year ago. Her signature color is white and her style is star. She is kind-hearted and cheerful to others, she is Pretty Prism's coach. Now, she is working as the new Prism Stone Manager, despite being young. Miku, Hinamori, and Haru look up to her. Tsubasa's rival is Rima. Tsubasa has been able to jump the Prism Angel, but did not complete it. Category:Fan series Category:Miki-Prism-Star